Torres
''"The inner mechanisms of my mind are full of ideas and stupidity" '' A late member to the group, but has proven to be worthy throughout his time in the Mumble. He is the photoshop artist, video editor, and secondary Hobo voice in the group. With Oats inviting this unknown creature to the Mumble somewhere between June 15-18 of 2015, the creature learned how to adapt his new life as for his old one was destroyed by two faggots who wanted some scene girl. Love has been seen as the real nigger killer to this creature's eyes ever since the incident that has been known as "The Cuckening". He has been in a corner doing what he would be normally doing just like the old days which may be playing games or editing videos. He thought he would never go in Mumble a lot until in November, Hobo brought up how he never hung around a lot and thought it would be cool if he did come in a lot. Eventually, Torres took the offer and started hanging out there. Best mistake of his life. On May 3, 2016 Hobo, who was paying for the Mumble at the time, announced in "Themumblegroup" steam group that the Mumble would go down in a few days since the funds could not be reached to keep the Mumble up. Once Torres grew up with the guys, he decided to help everyone out by starting his own Mumble server so no one would have to transfer to Teamspeak, Discord, or any other communication programs out there. To this day, everyone is hanging out in that Mumble now and is enjoying life as what life would normally be like for the community. Videos created Darned was the first video that was crafted when Torres was hanging out with the Mumble group where they all played Damned. With the video having it's wacky scenarios and ridiculous phrases said by others, many people of both the Mumble and Youtube community have enjoyed the video so far except for the few cucks that disliked the video. The video has just about 2,000 views as of June 17, 2016. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcG1p8jye18 The Insurgents (Glocke Edition) was the second video created while Torres was with the Mumble group with everyone playing Insurgency. Everyone had one job which was killing the last bit of Hajis (or "sand niggers" in Hobo's POV) in the area. Though seeming like what would be an easy job, it was hard. Fucking RPG's everywhere. Jesus Christ. The video has just about 1,000 views as of June 17, 2016. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mBfA95XMb_Q There are more videos to come with this group of fucking autists. A sequel has been planned for Darned and more to come. Stay tuned fam. Photoshop History and Gallery On Feburary 27, 2016, people we're shit talking Stacy, the old psychopath of the Mumble. Torres decided to make something special for the eyes of Pingas and Hobo. He found an old image he saved from artist Joan Cornella and slapped on the faces of Hobo, Pingas, and the mentally ill, Stacy. Once he showed his masterpiece to Hobo and Pingas, they we're laughing pretty hard. Eventually, this was shown to the public eye of the Mumble community and soon sparked the engines back on in Torres' mind to go back to his workshop to make more wonderful pieces of work. To view any recent art created by this mad man, click on the link here. The death of a star On June of 2017, Torres decided to start doing cocaine, and in his fit of cocaine rage he decided to ban all of his friends from his discord. Thus ruining the friendship and destroying his youtube career cause hes fat and untalented and the only people keeping his channel alive was the mumble group